My Bully Coming Back For More
by Dandy1221
Summary: Edward was Bella's bully in grade school until Alice came along to put a stop to it. The last encounter between Bella and Edward was senior year. Now it was time for Bella's best friend and Edward's sister to get married. Bella and Edward would see each other once again. This time Edward is after something else though.


**My Bully Coming Back For More**

 **Chapter 1**

Thoughts were running through my mind as I thought of the possible ways this wedding could go. It could be a success and Alice gets married to Jasper with happiness written on her face. Another way this wedding could go is that I end up killing Alice's brother, Edward. I pick at the skin around my dark midnight blue nail polish on my fingers with a silver overcoat on top. The last time I met with Edward was the senior year of high school. My brown giant curls around my face down to my mid waist. The midnight blue dress went down to my knees with a little bit of puff. My makeup was very light and put on with perfection with a nude lipstick on my lips.

An arm wraps around my hips pulling my closer squealing in my ear, in a high pitched volume rank. Her short brown pixie cut self standing close to me. "Bella. Bella. Bella." Alice chants in a repeated pitch. She was clapping her hands in excitement waving them around slightly.

"Yes, Alice. That's my name. I know how excited you're to see me." I states with a giant smile plastered across my face. I hug her back in a tight lock, before pulling my phone out of my pocket. Her eyes stare out me with confusion until I push the app. Alice's pupils dilated with excitement. "Yes, Alice I'm about to post a picture of us together on Instagram."

"Really? Bella I've been trying to get you to use it for like a million years. It's kinda weird knowing that you're kinda just like my brother. I know. I know. You're going to deny it, but come on I've always felt this way. I also never got to say this back in highschool, but I'm sorry about what my asshole of a brother did to you in grade school." Alice wails a bit at the end wrapping her hands around her even more tightly. Alice sniffles even more dramatically.

I sigh giving her a smile of reassurance. "Look, Alice. I'm over it and if it wasn't for you he would have bullied me until college. I'm thankful for having such an amazing friend like you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now lets get you ready for your big day. We wouldn't want you to have runny black marks under your eyes. If I let you walk out and get married like that. You'll probably do something to me too later on." I comment with a small smirk on my face. It was very tiny, too.

Alice wrapped her petite arms around me best friend giving me a kiss on the cheek. A big, fat grin comes across my face as I hold out the phone to take the picture. "Does the look fine?"

"Perfect."

I roll my eyes at her comment and post the picture on my account giving her a fake grin. "I really can't wait to post more pictures of our lives. Especially what I eat everyday. I mean why do people post what they eat?"

"Well Bella, sometimes I wanna see, so I can find new ideas to make for Jazz and I. I need to become a good cook to keep my man happy. Like the old people say the way to a man's heart is through food." Alice explains with a serious expression making me shake my head.

"Okay Alice, I was kidding. Now what's next?" I ask almost afraid to inquire considering the one person she wanted to see other then me was the person I didn't want to see.

A sad expression comes across her face as she grabbed ahold of my hand. "Well Bella you know how I say sometimes you need to face your fears head on? Well this is the time for it because we're are going to go see the family. Which includes all the family."

"Oh." I whisper peering down at the ground noticing that another pair of loud footsteps stopped behind Alice and I. Another squeal comes from her mouth. My head swivels around and locks onto the most greenest eyes I've ever seen. Edward Cullen. Alice's brother. My bully back in grade school to middle school. Alice was a year younger than Edward and I. She was even way smaller than us in height size.

"When did you get here? How did you get here? I thought you weren't getting here until later on. Oh and where is your flavor of the month. I thought you were bringing a date?" Alice interrogates her brother until he sticks his hands in the air.

He chuckles a bit and lets his emerald colored eyes glance over at me, raking me over with a smirk on his face. His eyes revert back over to his sister. "Okay Alice you win. By the way, you said the words 'flavor of the mouth' means only a month. Don't have a flavor yet, but I think I can find one at your wedding."

"You're such a pig, Edward. Why can't you find a girlfriend?"

"Why pick one when you can have all?" Edward questions with a full on smirk now covering his face with a mischief twinkle in his green eyes. His dark brown curls are pushed back into a messy appearance like usual. Alice scoffs before strolling away. I try getting her attention, but she just smiles at me before completely leaving the room.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"So how has life been treating you my sister's best friend?" Edward questions raising an eyebrow at me letting his eyes sparkle once again at me. He stuffs his hands deep into his pockets, scuffing the ground slightly. His hand goes deep into his dark curly hair that is already messy at this point, but gets messy as he does this in a repeated motion like a broken record.

My eyes connect with Edward's eyes. "No complaints so far, but a couple may come to mind the longer I stand here."

"Look Bella, this is my sister's wedding and your best friend's wedding let's try to be civil. Can we at least try to be friends for one day or maybe more?" Edward inquires looking deeply into my eyes with a little bit of shyness now in his. My dark chocolate eyes follow his movements that are unsure now.

I sigh comes from my slightly chapped lips. "I don't know. Can we? I'm not the one who starts the fights between us."

Rage fills Edward's eyes in the matter of seconds. His eyes became a darker shade of green almost black with anger. He narrowed his eyes at me. He clenches his fist and unclenches them. "Wait… a fucking second. I don't start every fight between us. You're the agitator, not me. You stopped talking to me. If anyone is to blame for everything. It's you."

"Me! I'm not the one who was bullying people. Remember that, Edward! Remember how you bullied all the way up to seventh grade starting in fourth grade. You bullied me for three years, Edward. Three fucking years!" I spill out feeling the steam rise throughout my body and I feel steam come from my nose. I begin to see red through my eyes. I clench my jaw tightly.

What the hell? When did this become my fault? I didn't bully him. I didn't make his life a living hell. My body was in temptation of laying a finger on him until I reminded myself that this is Alice's day. I need to stay calm for her.

"Bella, look. I thought we were behind this. I'm sorry for the way I treated you back when we were kids. I was an idiot. Can we just be on middle ground right now? Wave both of our white flags for this special day. Me and you owe it to Alice. She's someone who is special to the both of us." Edward explains letting his vulnerable side show for a couple of seconds.

My eyes stay connected with his.

Green on brown.

It was time to wave the white flag.

"Okay, fine." I answer scratching at my wrist slightly as a big grin begins to form on his face. He nods his head before taking off in a different direction leaving me in his dust staring at the bar nearby.

That would be saved for the reception.

Short hair comes into view moments later, bouncing with excitement clearly in her face. "Oh my gosh! Bella, what did you and my brother talk about? Are you and my brother friends again? Did you guys decide to spill the undeniable feelings between you too. Oh my… Are you going to be my sister now?" Her voice kept babbling on about her brother and me. Every question she let out, she made me cringe and want to throw something at her. Undeniable feelings. What was she even talking about?

"Alice." I laugh slightly at her thoughts. "That is far from what happened. We pretty much decided to stay away from each other. We aren't falling in love or anything and no I'm not becoming your sister. Never ever will that happen."

Her face slightly pouts.

Alice was wearing a bright, white dress that accented her eyes. Her darker green eyes popped and her perfection of make up also brought it out. Her hair was in tiny bouncing curls and a slightly darker color. "Bella." she screeches when she notices me in the doorway. "Do you love my dress? Come on don't deny it. I know you hate clothing, but nobody can deny a wedding dress. Especially one that is as pretty as this one."

"So where is Carlisle and Esme? I bet they are bursting in tears every second they hear the word wedding." My hand begins to messy with the bottom part of the dress. Alice nods her head letting a tiny tear run down her cheek. She wipes it away fast before it made her makeup run down her face.

She leans forward grabbing my arm bringing me into a side hug. "Oh Bella, I can't believe this is happening. I'm getting married to the love of my life with my two favorite people other than him by my side."

"Oh and who are these two favorite people. I'm feeling a little jealous over here." I tease slightly making a smirk cross over Alice's face. Her hand brushes her hand lightly through my dark brown curls with light spray in it making it bounce. I smile brightly at Alice as I watched her eyes dance over to her brother, Edward. He was interacting with his father. Edward and his father always had an amazing father-son type of friendship. His tanned hand brushed back his dark brown curls, almost black.

I was happy for Alice. She was going to be standing close to her brother and her soon-to-be husband, Jasper. Jasper was also very close friends with Edward, too. Edward turned to stare at us from a distance giving Alice a side smile as he gave her a signal. A thumb ups sends Edward outside to stand in his position as we put the finishing touches on Alice. I stroll outside of the room to see Edward leaning against the wall. His hands stuffed deep into his black dress pants with his tie perfectly aligned. His tie was a midnight blue with his hair slick back trying to tame his curls. His dark curls were never able to be tamed. His green eyes flicker up to meet my own. Emotion was scattered in specks. I move a little closer to him standing next to him.

"Hey." I quickly think letting my mouth take over for my brain, fidgeting with the side of my dress, again. It was a nervous habit for me. A small smile plays on his face.

He nods his head at me and stares back at the ground, ignoring me for a couple of a seconds. A sigh comes from his mouth making his green eyes bore right back into my dark chocolate ones. "It's hard losing my only sister. Eventually, I'll come to the point where I hardly see her again. It will turn into see her weekly to seeing her every two months. Do you know how it feels to lose someone slowly?"

"Yeah I actually do." Remembering the worst year of my life. The slow painful death of my mother. "You're right it's hard losing someone, but you'll never lose Alice. She looks up to you. You're her big brother. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't even be having this big day. No Jasper. No nothing. Alice never pushes anyone out of her Alice. If anything she'll probably make appointments each week with you for lunch or something. It's Alice remember? For as long as I known her, she has never pushed anyone away. She won't push you away."

A small smile comes upon his face as he thinks about his sister. I loved knowing that I made someone feel better. Even if it was someone who hurt me. "You're right, Bella.

Look I'm sorry for saying that. I shouldn't have even let you think about that. I know you've been through something way worse then all of us."

"It's okay, Edward. I'm learning to let go of things. Of course I'm going to need a little bit of help with that though." I chuckle to myself remembering my last experience with liquid courage. That didn't end well at all. "It may not be something you're into, but I need to do this."

Edward grins showing almost all of his perfectly straight pearly white teeth. "I have to say, Bella. I didn't think you were the type to drink yourself into oblivion."

I want to let out a small laugh showing that it's not serious, but a laugh doesn't make its way from my lips. I brush my dark brown bouncing curl to the side, biting my off colored lips slightly. I feel a hand, full of warmth, grab my bottom lip trying to tug it free from a beating, but I don't let go. What are you doing, Edward? My thought process was still trying to figure out this unknown creature. He stares at me slightly adding a little worried expression on it. His mouth opens slightly.

"Bella, one day your lip is going to be torn into shreds from the amount of abuse those lips take. Every time you get nervous or you're trying to think your lip tucks in between your teeth nice and snug. As your new found friend, it's my duty to make sure you don't murder your lip by the time this wedding is over." Edward finishes adding a little kiss on my hand, that leaves it tingling from the kiss.

My laugh rings out a bit making my body shake with excitement rushing through my veins. "Wow, Edward. I didn't think you could be so… cheesy."

A red outline appears on his cheeks trying to cover it up by moving a little bit away from my body. A tap touches my shoulder making my eyes go into a different direction. Carlisle begins to give us the signal. It was time for the ceremony to begin. It was time for my friend to move forward with her life. It was time for me to grasp my best friend's brother hand and yank him down the aisle with me.

It was time.

The sounds of the piano begin to play a sweet, sappy song. The song making me want to dance majestically. High-pitch sounds were ringing out, earning a couple of groans from Edward. If we were sitting, I would have popped him on the head, but I didn't want to ruin Alice's wedding. We kept walking. Our steps were in sync. Our lips were slightly parted as we took our last steps.

The magically wedding was over before we knew it. Eventually, my body was leaning against the countertop of the bar asking for another drink. I finger tip touches my shoulder feeling like ice, sending shivers up and down my spine. "Hey, Bella." His whisper sounds of a million of bells ringing.

"Hey, Edward. Did you finally decide the only way to enjoy a wedding is my drinking away?" I inquire with a tiny, goofy smile appearing on my face. I could feel a slight drowsiness go through my body. The room was starting to become fuzzing. A warning from the brain that I was becoming buzzed after only two drinks.

He shakes his head letting a low chuckle out. "No. I'm just making sure my sister's best friend doesn't drink herself into a coma. I don't think Alice wants to have to drag your ass home after the reception. I'm pretty sure her and Jasper have a room at hotel far from here."

I hum a little listening to the song in the background. My hips start to sway to the music. Dancing to the beat. My curls start to bounce with me as I hop in the chair a bit. Edward's green eyes watch my dance with a wicked spark in his emerald eyes.

The music starts to pick up the pace making me grab onto Edward's hand. I drag him to the floor and he follows me reluctantly. His hand smashes into his face giving me a weird glance.

"What are you doing, Bella? I'm not dancing."

I roll my eyes letting the fuzzy feeling take over my body completely. His body gives in letting me dance around him. He takes his hand in mine, watching me closely with his dark green eyes.

Alice peers over at us giving Edward a nod, then her eyes turn to me giving me a wink and a small laugh. I laugh with her. His emerald eyes stare in confusion at me. I shake my head slightly, a goofy smile appearing on my face.

My body takes me back up to the bar finding the next treasure. A drink of tequila. The hardcore stuff. My body instantly reacts to it. My eyesight goes away with everything blurry and my mind was like completely gone. I couldn't control myself now.

A concerned expression takes his face now. "Bella, I think we should take you up to your room." Edward cuts in trying to stop me from drinking myself into an unconscious state. I shake my head pointing to the now filled tequila shop in front of me.

"It's your turn. T-time to take a ride on the woozy trainnnn." I let out with an excited laugh. Edward laughs with me finally giving in completely slamming the shot down his throat. "Chuggg it." I sing.

Edward wipes his mouth as he sets his empty shot glass down shaking his head from the aftershocks of the drink. "Okay Bella, only a couple of more and then I'm taking you to your room."

Edward drinks one… Two… Three… I begin to lose count and his body is as drunk as I am now. He is leaning against me with tequila vapors coming off of his clearly. His strong scent of wood and smoke hit me like a wind storm. His scent made me want to get closer to him. It was intoxicating.

His arm was tightly wrapped around my waist keeping himself upright and keeping me from falling to the floor. His drunken laugh sounds of a million bells still. I smile. He leans forward letting his breath touch the tip of my ear. A shiver goes down my spine. My mind as given up on comprehending his actions. My drunken state has made its appearance.

"Do you want to come to my room?"

My mind says 'no', but my body is reacting differently. My body came closer to his, rubbing myself against him. I nod my head biting my lip making his green eyes darker. His hand wraps around mind bringing me instantly closer to his warmth.

"Lets go then."

My mind continues to say no, but my body follows him to his room.

* * *

 _ **I guess thanks for all of the reviews I may get for this story. I know this is terrible and my writing is not exciting. This may only be an one shot if I don't get any reviews hardly. I need to fix alot of errors which will be fixed at the end of this story. Shot outs to all of the people in the next chapter for all of the people who review. Like I said...**_

 _ **Thanks! -Dani**_


End file.
